1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furniture structure or assembly capable of a wide variety of uses and being of a contemporary structural configuration allowing for numerous horizontal surfaces in the form of supporting panel members to be selectively disposed into numerous positions so as to vary the function and appearance of the subject furniture assembly which will result in varying the functional purpose of the space it serves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of furniture by modern day man of course has existed for many years. The design, shape, aesthetic appearance, configuration and dimensional characteristics of furniture vary almost as much as the personalities of the users of such furniture. While existing furniture may be broadly classified into numerous categories such as chairs, tables, shelving, etc., the design and structural features of individual items in each of these categories also may vary greatly while at the same time having common structural components.
Furniture structures or assemblies generally relating to shelving or tables or more broadly, the presentation of horizontal support surfaces have enjoyed wide popularity for generations. Such structures are somewhat similar in that they present multiple horizontally oriented surfaces dimensioned and disposed to perform numerous functions. Such functions include display surfaces, functional support surfaces, eating and/or serving surfaces. One common problem or feature inherent in most prior art devices is a lack of flexibility or the inability of such common, prior art furniture structures to function as a multipurpose unit or allow the space which they serve to use for a variety of multipurpose functions.
Certain attempts have been made in the prior art to alter or vary the purpose for which a particular furniture structure is designed in order to add more versatility and functionality to the furniture piece. Such prior art attempts include but are not limited to the structures disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,428 to Reibold; 3,543,699 to Leikarts; 3,897,063 to Lehwalder and 3,538,862 to Patriarca. While the structures disclosed in the aforementioned patents are considered to be operational for their intended purpose, such structures may still be considered somewhat limiting in their versatility and aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the furniture industry for a contemporary assembly capable of performing a multipurpose function having the overall versatility of adding to the appearance of a room or area in which it is positioned while at the same time allow the space in which it is positioned to serve many functional purposes.